White Lily, Red Capote, Black Eagle
by Living Chain
Summary: Written for IHAFest. September Theme: History. Dari mata tiga orang anak, saksi-saksi bisu terhadap insepsi sejarah mereka yang terus melaju. Insepsi sejarah yang berawal dari dia yang bernama Rome itu. Veni, vidi, vici. BFT-centric. Multiple pairings.


Summary: Written for IHAFest. September Theme: History. Dari mata tiga orang anak, saksi-saksi bisu terhadap insepsi sejarah mereka yang terus melaju. Insepsi sejarah yang berawal dari dia yang bernama Rome itu. _Veni, vidi, vici._ BFT-centric. Multiple pairings.

Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz.

Pairings: OT3 BadFriendsTrio (FraEspaPrus) in no particular order. GermaniaRome. Mama!GreeceTurk. Hinted one-sided RomeFrance.

Warning: History inaccuracies. Kegiatan-kegiatan bangsa Romawi yang kita kenal dan kita sayang. Keabalan Tingkat Tinggi dan diksi yang sangat maksa. Typoes yang tidak mungkin dihindari oleh karena mata saia yang silindris ini (apasih /plak). Dan pedo Rome is pedo.

A/N: Dan dengan fic ini, saia menambah jajaran fic-fic para minna-tachi sekalian yang menginterpretasikan 'History' sebagai 'Sejarah'. Well, take a seat and enjoy, if you may? :D

* * *

><p><em>Putih<em>

Hari itu sudah bisa disebut malam oleh karena awan mendung yang terus menggumpal saat mereka membawaku pergi.

Tapi bukanlah awan yang pertama kali menumpahkan air matanya, melainkan aku, yang diseret pergi dengan kaki, jari-jari kecil dan kotor mencoba mengais-ngais tanah dalam usaha sia-sia untuk menahan laju para tentara. Berpikir sekarang, di dalam kereta kuda yang membawaku pergi ke kapital, kulihat kukuku hancur lebur, patah dan penuh warna merah karena terus-terusan menggaret tanah seperti itu. Aku terbiasa memanjangkan kuku. Senjata terbaik saat kau tak punya senjata lain. Pisau terbaik untuk merobek kulit dan daging hewan.

(Hidup dalam dunia yang 'indah'; inilah aku)

Tapi alam –aku sadar- punya kulit dan daging terkeras yang pernah aku sentuh.

Aku takut. Apa yang akan terjadi? Tanganku perih. Aku ingat aku menyisakan sepuluh garis warna merah yang terus terbentuk di atas tanah yang membara ketika aku diseret pergi. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Yang lainnya masih berperang mempertahankan 'tubuh'-ku. Tidak boleh. Sama sekali tidak bisa. Dan lihat aku sekarang! Terperangkap di dalam kereta kuda yang membawaku entah ke mana.

Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang anak kecil selain menjadi saksi bisu kematian **putih**?

.

_Merah_

Aku melihat warna **merah **di sekelilingku. Kuraih tanganku ke atas langit yang tak lagi biru, tapi **merah** –diselip warna abu-abu kusam- yang membara. Tanah di sekitarku **merah**. Orang-orangku juga penuh **merah**.

Aku berteriak sekencang yang aku bisa.

_Kenapa_? Kenapa lemah seperti ini? Kenapa tanganku kecil, tidak kekar? Kenapa wajahku bulat, tidak garang? Kenapa badanku ramping, tidak berotot? Seperti orang itu? Yang –meski mulutnya selalu membuang tawa- kuat dan perkasa. Yang –meski sudut bibirnya selalu penuh senyum- tangannya kekar dan wajahnya garang dan badannya berotot. Yang mampu mengalahkanku hanya dengan membalikkan tangan, sebelum membawaku ke istananya yang penuh warna putih, menjijikkanku dengan kekontrasan yang ada.

Tapi tentu, di balik semua warna putih yang _terlihat _suci itu, terlihat borok-boroknya istana yang bernanah. Secara harfiah, kalau melihat kulit para tahanan.

Aku haus dan lelah dan pusing, merasakan bagaimana darah orang-orangku masih terus tertumpah di luar sana. Sakit rasanya. Ingin mati saja, tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku segera membenamkan kepalaku ke dalam wadah air yang ada ketika salah satu dari prajuritnya melemparkanku ke dalam penjara di bawah tanah.

(Kalau bisa aku ingin mati tersedak di dalamnya)

Air yang jernih dan tanpa rasa itu mendinginkan kerongkonganku yang kering dan juga kepalaku yang pusing, membuatku merasa begitu terbungkus oleh kenikmatan sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari dua orang lainnya yang terus menatapku dari tadi.

Dua orang lainnya yang akan kupanggil dengan nama si Putih dan si Pirang.

.

_Hitam_

Sialan. Sialan semuanya. Akhir-akhir ini benar-benar adalah hari yang buruk. Dua puluh matahari terbenam sebelumnya, ditangkap oleh prajurit Rome oleh karena…jujur, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku mengutuk diriku pelan-pelan karena selalu kabur saat kakek mau mengajariku bahasa Latin. Sekitar delapan belas sampai dua matahari terbenam selanjutnya, menghabiskan waktu di dalam penajara bawah tanah yang tidak keren. Bau. Apek. Lembab. Dan tidak sekeren diriku. Oh, dan tidak ada babi hutan bakar yang enak sebagai makan malam. Dan _kali ini_, digampar tepat di pipi kanan juga kiri oleh Kakek.

Benar-benar tidak keren, meski kakek bilang aku beruntung para prajurit Rome tidak membunuhku di tempat.

(Di balik tubuh manusia yang sudah hidup selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, ada seorang anak kecil yang begitu takut mendengar kata 'bunuh' dan 'mati' yang dilontarkan dengan begitu gampangnya)

"Kau _tidak _seperti kami. Belum. Kau tidak ubahnya manusia yang bisa mati hanya dengan satu tusukan pisau."

Ya. Aku tidak seperti Kakek. Belum. Aku belum menjadi seorang presentasi dari sebuah tanah. Kakek bilang keberadaanku adalah sebuah 'ramalan' akan sebuah negara lain yang akan bangkit di keesokan harinya (entah kapan) setelah mereka semua tiada. Aku tidak mengerti, tapi yang aku mengerti adalah _sekarang_, dan _sekarang _itu, aku bukanlah personifikasi apa-apa.

Aku tidak seperti mereka, si Pirang dan si Coklat yang kutemukan berada bersamaku di dalam penjara bawah tanah saat Rome mendekapku. Mereka personifikasi. Tidak seperti aku; setengah-setengah—bukan manusia, bukan pula personifikasi.

Kenapa aku tahu mereka personifikasi, meski kami bertiga sama sekali belum pernah bisa berhasil mendapatkan percakapan yang koheren? Karena, saat Kakek membawaku pergi dari penjara yang **hitam** itu, sesaat aku mendengar Rome bercakap-cakap dengan mereka.

Dengan jelas ia menyebut dua nama: 'Hispania' dan 'Francia'.

.

_Putih_

"Tulis pelan-pelan, Francia. Ya, seperti itu. Bagaimana denganmu, Hispania? Ooh, kalian berdua anak yang pintar."

Wanita itu cantik.

"Byzantium!"

Wanita yang bernama Byzantium itu.

"Halo, Rome."

Aku suka melihat rambut hitam bergelombangnya berputar ditiup angin. Suka lekukan tubuhnya yang terbentuk saat ia memutar badan. Suka kakinya yang dilingkari gelang emas berjalan seolah menari di atas ubin **putih**. Suka bibir merahnya yang sekarang tengah dikecup ringan oleh Rome.

"Jadi, bagaimana proses belajar kedua anak-anak manis ini, heh?" Rome melirikku dengan matanya di sela-sela melepaskan tautan tangan Byzantium dengan tangannya. Besar. Perkasa. Keras. Kuat. Tidak seperti aku. "Bagaimana, Francia, Hispania?"

Aku melihat Hispania mengerut di atas tempat duduknya di atas ubin yang **putih**. Aku tahu dia takut terhadap Rome, meski Rome selalu memberikannya makanan tomat enak, hadiah buah tomat, dan senyuman semanis daging buah tomat yang berair. Tidak, tidak—karena –aku tahu- di balik makanan, hadiah, dan senyuman itu, ada _autoritas_. Autoritas yang _menuntut._

Ketakutannya _sangat _beralasan.

"Aku sudah bisa menulis namaku… Anu, aku mau ke dapur dulu, ya? Nanti main lagi denganku, Francia!"

Hispania mengambil seribu langkah mengarungi koridor yang berombak keheningan.

Aku tidak bergerak. Kertas papirus yang kupegang basah. Bukan karena gelas berisi air minum yang tumpah. Gelas itu tak pernah tersentuh. Kertas papirus itu robek di balik genggaman tanganku tepat pada saat tubuh kecil temanku itu menghilang di balik koridor yang panjang.

Tidak lama sampai Byzantium mengeluarkan napas lamat-lamat dari bibir merahnya.

"Dia ketakutan."

Rome memutar matanya sambil tertawa. Entah mengejek entah apa. Tawanya besar. Rahangnya terbuka lebar.

Aku takut.

Tawanya mereda, dan koridor istana diselimuti oleh kabut keheningan warna **putih **yang benar-benar tidak mengenakkan. Rome hanya tersenyum simpul, dan Byzantium mengedikkan bahunya sebelum melengos pergi. Wanita itu menghilang begitu saja –seakan-akan tidak peduli dunia-, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Rome.

Dia begitu besar dan masif. Tungkaiku tak bisa dibandingkan dengan miliknya yang besar dan masif dan berotot. Dadanya gagah dan tegas, tidak sepertiku yang lemah dan layu. Dan matanya _itu..._ Seolah-olah hanya dengan tatapannya ia tengah menelanjangiku dengan kedua tangannya yang besar dan masif dan berotot itu.

"Kau tampak manis hari ini, Francia."

Aku _takut_.

.

_Merah_

Koridor dengan balkon-balkon berwarna **merah **senyap karena hujan sinar matahari yang lembut. Tiga langkah kaki yang bergema dan bertapak-tapak seakan-akan ada tiga ratus langkah kaki.

Aku begitu kaget bahwa aku dan Francia bisa bertemu dengan si anak berambut putih itu lagi. Kupikir dia sudah mati. Kematian itu sudah biasa di tempat seperti ini. Mungkin si anak berambut putih itu juga berpikir seperti itu, karena mukanya terhenyak begitu melihat kami.

"Putiiih!" Aku berteriak. Anak berambut putih itu menoleh. Mata **merah**nya membelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Wajahnya tampak baru saja dikejutkan oleh petir dalam sebuah hari yang tengah hujan, sebelum mereda, digantikan oleh sirat kebahagiaan pelangi yang mewarnainya.

"Si Pirang dan si Coklat!" Ia berteriak. Kami berdua berlari ke arahnya dan anak berambut putih itu berlari ke arah kami. Kami bertiga bertabrakan, dan jatuh terguling-guling di atas rumput hijau berbentuk pedang yang menggelitiki tiap-tiap bagian kecil dari tubuh kami. Mungkin itu adalah sebab mengapa kami tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang. Atau mungkin ada sebab lain—aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli.

Yah, aku begitu senang karena kami bertiga bisa berkumpul kembali! Padahal sejujurnya aku dan si Pirang baru bertemu dengannya sekali saja, di dalam penjara bawah tanah itu. Tapi kurasa waktu yang telah kita habiskan bertiga di sana sendirian telah membentuk sebuah, yah, 'pertemanan'?

"Heeii, kau bisa bicara selain kata 'bar, bar, bar' juga rupanya," celoteh si Pirang sambil terkikik ketika kami telah selesai bergumul. Kami tidur terlentang di dalam taman kecil dalam istana, dimana sinar matahari bisa menghujani kami dengan cahayanya yang senyap-senyap itu. Rasanya enak. Kami bergandengan tangan.

"Begitu juga dengan kau, cantik," jawab anak itu. "Dan hei, Coklat. Terakhir kulihat kau tengah sekarat, haha."

Aku tersenyum malu dan tertawa tidak enak. Memang, perpisahan kami pada hari itu beberapa bulan yang lalu tidaklah meninggalkan impresi yang terlalu bagus di pihakku. Yah, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jikalau para orang-orangku masih terus dibunuh dan tanahku semakin terjajah seperti itu.

Maksudku, aku sendiri pun masih berusaha untuk menahan rasa sakit yang terus menerus bergejolak di dadaku.

Tapi aku berusaha tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit yang terus terjadi karena perbudakan orang-orangku ini. Lebih tepatnya, sekarang aku hampir-hampir tidak merasakannya lagi. Kurasa ada hubungannya dengan bagaimana aku tengah bersenang-senang dengan dua temanku ini. Seperti yang telah dikatakan seseorang padaku, 'Seorang sahabat adalah orang yang merasa nyaman duduk-duduk dalam diam bersamamu.'

Aku ingin terus seperti ini selamanya!

.

_Hitam_

Ada satu hal yang selalu kuperhatikan setiap kali Kakek mengajakku menemaninya ke istana milik Rome yang sangat besar itu.

Dia hanya memperhatikan Rome.

Benar-benar—orang-orang bilang bahwa Kakek itu hampir tidak punya emosi sama sekali di hatinya. Padahal, jika orang mengenalnya dengan baik, obsesi **hitam **Kakek tentang hal yang disukainya itu _sangat _terlihat, jika orang mau memperhatikan.

Aku benci itu. Oleh karena itu, Kakek hampir tidak pernah peduli dengan sekelilingnya. Dia tidak peduli padaku.

Aku mengenal Kakek dengan baik. Yah, _aku _cucunya. Atau mungkin anaknya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku memanggilnya Kakek. Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli itu. Yang penting Kakek itu keluargaku dan aku bisa bahagia dengannya.

Ada apakah dengan Rome? Apa yang dimiliki Rome yang tidak dimiliki oleh Kakek? Yah, banyak, sih, kalau mau jujur. Rumah mewah. Tanah besar dan hidup enak. Rasanya jadi ada kesenjangan yang tidak enak sekali di antara Germania dan Rome.

Tapi, kurasa—_kurasa_ bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang bukan rasa iri terhadap rumah mewah, tanah besar dan hidup enak yang dimiliki oleh Rome.

Sesuatu yang tidak kumengerti apa. Si Pirang bilang itu rasa yang lebih dari sekadar respek seorang pengawal, ataupun suka seorang teman.

Maksudnya _cinta_?

Menjijikkan sekali.

.

_Putih_

Hari itu, pada hari yang panas dan matahari tengah bersinar terik, aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau ditunjuk menjadi _gladiator_? _Lanista _mana yang seenaknya mengambilmu menjadi gladiator dan memasukkanmu ke _Ludi_? Memangnya dia tak tahu kalau kau ini-,"

"Dia tahu, Pirang, bahwa aku seorang personifikasi. Yang menunjukku Rome sendiri," kata Coklat datar, tapi air mukanya keras dan tangannya mengepal, sampai-sampai jadi berwarna **putih**."Rome bilang ini agar aku menjadi lebih _dewasa_. Rome bilang, sebagai laki-laki, aku harus kuat. Aku harus jadi prajurit. Mungkin bukan prajurit—yah, gladiator kan cuman hiburan."

Hiburan. _Hiburan_! Karena itu aku benci melihat pertunjukkan gladiator. Dan _sekarang_, haruskah si Coklat masuk ke dalamnya?

Aku merasa marah kepada Rome. Tapi, apa yang bisa _kulakukan_? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Sama sekali. Aku tidak bisa segera berhadapan empat mata dengan Rome dan memaki-makinya karena memaksa Coklat untuk ikut gladiator. Yang kubisa hanyalah berdiri diam di sini, mengepalkan tanganku sekencang yang aku bisa. Aku tak peduli bahwa kuku-kukuku yang sudah kupanjangkan kembali akan melukai kulitku.

Aku kesal kepada dunia yang memilihkan kami takdir seperti ini! Aku kesal kepada Rome yang memaksa Coklat menjadi gladiator. Aku kesal kepada si Coklat yang dengan seenaknya menerima tawaran itu tanpa adanya perlawanan. Aku kesal kepada si Putih yang tak ada di sini, mencerahkan suasana dengan tawa menyebalkannya itu!

Aku kesal kepada diriku yang tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Selalu lemah seperti ini.

Ada seseorang yang menyentuh tanganku. Aku membuka mata. Dan melihat bahwa senyum si Coklat lebar dan bahagia.

"Aku suka Francia," kata Hispania kepadaku. Ia tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya yang agak coklat meleleh dibakar oleh api yang mewarnainya. Kurasa pipiku juga—aku merasa panas ketika tangannya yang berwarna mirip dengan milik Rome itu menyentuh wajahku. Jari-jarinya terasa lebih kasar daripada sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ia telah memulai latihan tanpa aku ataupun Putih mengetahuinya?

"Aku tidak kuat, Francia. Tubuhku kecil. Aku lemah. Tanahku tidak luas dan orang-orangku masih terus dibudaki. Aku tidak mau merasa bahwa aku ini tak _berguna_. Jadi kurasa, pilihan Rome untuk menjadikanku sebagai gladiator itu ada baiknya juga. Mungkin bukan jadi seorang prajurit, tapi setidaknya aku dapat belajar untuk bertarung, separah-parahnya kau bisa sebut bagaimana cara seorang gladiator bertarung. Dan juga, aku dan Putih sudah berkomitmen, kau tahu?"

Kemudian ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, sebelum salah satunya menapak dengan tegas di atas tanah layaknya seorang ksatria yang tengah mengucap sumpah. Dengan tangannya yang semakin coklat setiap harinya (apakah ia sering bermain di bawah sinar matahari terik tanpa sepengetahuanku?), dia membawa punggung tanganku kepada bibirnya.

Hispania menatapku dengan mata hijau berkilat **putih**nya.

"Kami berdua akan menjagamu, Francia. Selalu. Dan inilah janjiku pribadi kepadamu: suatu hari nanti, akan kubawa kau pergi dari sini, kabur ke bukit nun jauh di sana, di mana tidak ada yang lagi bisa menyiksa kita."

.

_Merah_

Itu hanya kecelakaan. Sungguh hanya kecelakaan. Aku tidak pernah _bermaksud _untuk mengintip mereka berdua.

Byzantium. Wanita yang cantik itu. Tidak sedang bersama dengan Rome. Dengan lelaki _lain_.

Mereka berdiri di pojok dinding, berpelukan dengan satu sama lain. Aku tidak melihat _seluruhnya_, hanya bagian terakhirnya saja, ketika mereka memisahkan diri mencium satu sama lain sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar liar," aku mendengar Byzantium berbisik. Kedua bibir **merah**nya mengulum senyum. Dia menjilat air liur yang menempel di keduanya dengan lidahnya yang berwarna sama.

"Setidaknya aku sudah bukan orang barbar lagi. Dan, hei, _kau _menikmatinya." Lelaki asing itu mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Dia tidak tua. Malahan aku akan memprediksikan bahwa dia lebih muda daripada Byzantium—seseorang yang paling tidak baru saja mencetak skor dua puluh pada nominal umurnya. Tapi tentu saja, itu hanya formalitas Waktu terhadap kaum 'kami'.

Personifikasi. Seperti aku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan aura yang sama dengan aura milik si Putih. Dia masih tak bernama; masih setengah-setengah. Masih terjebak di dalam perbatasan antara manusia dan personifikasi.

"Rome tahu?" Aku mendengar si Tak Bernama berbisik.

"Oh, dia tahu. Dia sangat tahu. Rome selalu tahu. Aku dan dia selalu tahu hal-hal yang terjadi antara satu sama lain. Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia hanya mempunyai mata untuk kaum barbar dari utara itu, Germania. Dan gara-gara ia tidak bisa menguasai seluruh daratan milik Germania, Francia yang sekarang jadi obsesinya. Restuilah Aphrodite karena telah membuat anak itu memiliki wajah seperti Germania. Dan yah, dia tidak _benar-benar _mencintaiku. Ataupun Egypt. Ataupun Francia." Benarkah? Bahwa seluruh godaan dan ciuman jauh Rome kepada Byzantium itu hanyalah _drama _belaka? Dan Rome_ menyukai _Kakek si Putih? Itu lebih gila daripada menyukai Pirang. Dan apa yang dimaksudkan dengan si Pirang menjadi obsesi Rome? Yah, Rome memang terlihat lebih menyukai Francia daripada aku, tapi—ah, kulihat Byzantium menggenggam tangan lelaki itu, memutarnya pelan dengan jarinya yang lentik itu, sebelum mengantarnya untuk beristirahat di atas perutnya sendiri. "Rasakanlah dia."

Lelaki Tak Bernama itu tertawa tak percaya. Dia melepas tangannya dari genggaman tangan Byzantium sambil terkikik-kikik. "Oh, Byzantium. Jangan sok dramatis sekarang. Aku benci hal seperti itu. Dan tahu tidak? Umurnya belum ada dua bulan."

"Yah, aku merasakan sesuatu dalam tubuhku. Hangat. Anak kita ini."

"_Aku _tidak, sayangnya."

Byzantium tersenyum penuh arti, seakan-akan dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap lelaki itu yang –menurutku- sangat brengsek. "Suatu saat, ya, kalau begitu. Aku sudah harus pergi sekarang. Kapan kau kembali?"

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu. "Secepatnya, kalau bisa. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama di tempat asing."

"Oh, tapi tempatku ini tidak asing bagimu."

"_Setengahnya _asing, Sayang. Istana ini bukan milikmu seorang. Nanti, kalau aku jadi sudah jadi negaraku sendiri, akan kubuatkan satu istana hanya untukmu seorang. Dan anak kita berdua, tentunya. Oh, kuputuskan namanya sekarang, ya. Kalau cewek, namanya Megara. Kalau cowok, Heracles."

Byzantium tertawa sekali lagi; tawanya yang manis dan melengking itu, sebelum pergi sembari menggoyangkan tangannya kepada si pria misterius. Tidak sebelum ia mengecup bibirnya lagi, tentu.

Ya ampun. Aku menumpu badanku di tiang yang menyangga atap salah satu istana itu, tempat di mana aku dapat tersembunyi dengan aman. Aku meluncur ke lantai, dan duduk di sana, menangkup kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Kurasa mukaku **merah **sekali sekarang. Maksudku... Aku menyukai Pirang! Tapi pikiran mencium bibirnya yang berwarna **merah **itu... Seperti yang telah mereka berdua lakukan... Rasa-rasanya masih jauh sekali...

Aku menjerit kaget ketika merasakan sebuah genggaman tangan yang besar berada di pundakku. Aku segera berdiri dan menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan Lelaki Tak Bernama itu tepat berada di depanku. Sekarang aku bisa melihatnya dengan baik, dan dia memiliki kulit yang cukup gelap, dengan rambut berwarna coklat gelap pula. Ada helai rambut bercabang yang menjuntrung keluar di bagian rambut belakang lehernya. Wajahnya kotak dan matanya agak kecil, begitu pula dengan bibirnya, yang meliuk ke bawah, menunjukkan bahwa dia _sangat tidak senang_.

"Hei, bocah," katanya, dengan sebuah suara agak berat yang sama sekali tidak mirip milik Rome. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, hah?"

Gawat. "Tidak ada."

Dia tampak marah begitu aku menjawab, karena kemudian tangannya naik ke atas, hendak mencengkeram kepala atau entah mau diapakan lagi. Aku menendang dengkulnya, membuat lelaki itu untuk berteriak keras dan menurunkan tangannya untuk menutupi tempat aku menendangnya. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk lari dari sana—secepat yang aku bisa.

"Sialan kau, bocah! Dengar ya! Kalau kita bertemu lagi, tempat itu akan jadi medan perang!"

Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku hanya terus berlari. Mencari Francia. Dia butuh bantuan kami berdua. Bantuan_ku._

Bodoh sekali aku tidak pernah menyadari hal itu. Menyadari mengapa rasa sakit di dadaku ini hampir-hampir telah menghilang semuanya.

.

_Hitam_

Di balik tubuh anak-anak ini (tiga orang anak-anak bermata merah, hijau, dan biru), ada suatu eksistensi tua yang dinamakan sebagai personifikasi.

Begitu menyeramkan bagaimana transit itu berjalan, dari kami yang awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa (hanya sekedar anak kecil yang senang bermain di padang rumput, aku dan si Coklat yang berguling-guling di kolam lumpur, sedang si Pirang tengah mengulum tiga buah mahkota bunga liar warna kuning layaknya emas yang kemudian kami tata dengan sangat hati-hati di atas kepala, sebelum masuk ke dalam dunia imajinasi tentang tiga orang raja-raja yang memerintah seluruh tanah secara adil dan bijaksana), sebelum menyadari tentang siklus setan yang terus berulang di dalam dunia **hitam** ini.

Seharusnya itu menjadi hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Hari tidak keren yang biasa-biasa saja dimana langit berwarna biru tanpa satupun awan putih menggantung.

Di depan istana ada percobaan pertunjukkan dua calon gladiator yang dikatakan sebagai yang terbaik di _Ludi_.

Hanya sebuah percobaan pertunjukkan dua orang _calon _gladiator _sebenarnya _tidak sampai semegah ini. Sebenarnya hal itu adalah hal yang _biasa-biasa _saja di sini, kalau saja salah satu dari dua partisipan percobaan itu bukanlah seorang personifikasi yang –entah bagaimana aku masih tidak mengerti- bisa-bisanya masuk ke dalam sekolah gladiator yang –kata Kakekku- menyeramkan itu. Aku belum pernah melihat pertunjukkan gladiator.

Sekarang, setelah aku menyaksikannya, aku berharap aku tak pernah melihatnya.

Apalagi jika salah satu partisipannya adalah sahabat terbaikmu.

Mereka datang dengan gagah dari dua ujung pintu, sedang kami semua penduduk istana (atau tamu yang diundang, seperti beberapa kanselir dan Kakek dan aku) melihat dari atas balkon. Aku melihat senyum Rome _melebar_ (senyum anehnya yang tidak keren itu!) saat si Coklat datang memasuki arena. Aku begitu kaget melihatnya. Dia tidak mirip anak lelaki sekarat yang kutemui di penjara bawah tanah itu. Mata hijaunya tegas. Gerakannya mantap.

Dan lebih menyeramkan lagi saat aku melihatnya mulai _menyerang_.

Dia _bukan _lagi anak lelaki sekarat yang kutemui itu. Gerakannya cepat—seperti seorang predator. Tangan dan kakinya yang berlari ke depan dan ke belakang praktikal tanpa membuang waktu ataupun energi. Ayunan pedangnya kuat, sangat terlihat sekali ketika bilah besi itu mengenai lawannya dengan mudahnya di bahunya.

Yang kulihat di depanku bukan lagi si Coklat, tapi personifikasi seorang Hispania.

...Aku tak ingin menjadi personifikasi kalau misalkan aku akan menjadi sepertinya nanti.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang lewat di depanku. Aku bingung untuk sesaat, sebelum menyadari bahwa tempat yang ada di sebelahku telah kosong adanya. Aku segera menengok ke samping, melihat si Pirang tengah kabur dari arena sambil menangkup mulutnya. Aku segera berlari mengikutinya.

Kami sampai di taman belakang istana. Ia tengah memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di semak yang tersembunyi saat aku sampai di sana. Aku segera berlari ke sampingnya, berlutut dan menyentuh punggungnya yang agak basah. Keringat?

"Franci-,"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Teriaknya sembari menepis tanganku. Aku terkesiap melihatnya yang tampak begitu ketakutan –mata ungunya membelalak dan wajahnya penuh keringat- sebelum mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya lagi—berusaha menenangkannya. Tapi malahan tanganku kembali ditepis oleh tangannya yang basah karena muntahan. Dia menutup matanya dan mulai memukulku di dada dengan kedua tangannya.

"Pergi! Pergi dari sini! Jangan sakiti lagi—,"

"Francia—Francia! Ini aku," (aku siapa? Aku-) "-oh, sialan. Hei, _Pirang_!"

Aku menampar pipinya, dan setelah suara kulit mencium kulit yang terdengar sangat penging, hanya ada Francia terdiam saat kepalanya tergolek ke samping. Kedua bibirnya membuka celah. Mata ungunya menanggung tetes air yang mau banjir. Rasanya sakit melihatnya begini.

Kemudian akhirnya penyangga matanya pun tak tahan menanggung air mata yang telah dipompanya itu. Wajahnya seketika berlinangan air mata, dan ia melihatku dengan mata ungunya itu dalam-dalam. Dia jatuh ke dalam pelukanku. Aku merasakan tunik yang kupakai basah oleh karena tangisannya. Napasnya tersendat-sendat, dan dia tengah berusaha untuk mengambil udara yang (aku tahu) pasti rasanya tercekat di tenggorokannya.

Kubawa tanganku melingkupi tubuhnya. Punggungnya yang basah karena keringat kuelus pelan-pelan, seperti yang sering kulihat pada seorang ibu yang tengah menenangkan anaknya yang tengah menangis.

"Sssh... Francia. Sssh. Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku ada di sini, oke?"

"A-aku—tak tahan melihat Hiks—pania seperti itu...—aku takut... Dia jadi mirip Rome—Rome membuatku takut... Aku ingin pergi dari sini..."

Aku mengangguk, meski ia tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kalau begitu aku akan membawamu pergi dari sini."

"Tapi aku tidak _bisa_," katanya, sesenggukan. "...Rome akan menghancurkan orang-orangku kalau aku melakukannya."

Aku menutup mataku. Pelukanku pada tubuhnya kueratkan. Aku sudah berjanji kepada si Coklat—juga kepada diriku sendiri, bahwa kami berdua akan melindunginya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan bisa pergi. Serius. Bersama dengan aku, dan si Coklat. Kalau berdua saja tanpanya, itu juga malah lebih baik. Okeh. Tidak juga. Tidak seru bermain tanpa si Coklat."

Kukecup dahinya yang bergelinangan keringat dingin. Rambut pirang khas miliknya itu terasa lembut dalam belaianku. Dan kubisikkan kata itu di telinganya, berharap bahwa hal itu akan dapat menenangkannya, sekaligus memberikan secercah harapan bahwa mereka berdua memiliki _kesempatan _(meski kecil) untuk kabur dari tempat ini.

Rahasia **hitam** yang telah Kakek simpan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Germania akan menyerang Rome."

Kami diam di sana untuk beberapa saat lagi, sebelum pulang dengan mulut bisu sambil bergandengan tangan. Lalu kami tahu selanjutnya bahwa lawan main si Coklat telah diklaim oleh Mors sendiri.

Saat aku bertanya tentang hal itu, dia hanya tertawa.

Matanya sedih.

_._

_Putih_

"Bawa aku bersamamu. Pergi dari sini."

Rasa-rasanya ini seperti sebuah lamaran kawin lari. Tapi kami memang mencintai satu sama lain dalam rasa persaudaraan—dan kami _ingin _berlari dari sini, kabur dari tempat nista yang membuat napas sesak dan tenggorokan tercekat.

Si Coklat tertawa kepadaku. Tertawa yang tidak tulus. Suaranya tersendat-sendat dan ia terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya.

"Maaf? "

"Kau tidak dengar dari si Putih tentang kakeknya yang katanya akan melakukan penyerangan? Kau _tahu _mengapa Rome menyuruh Byzantium untuk kembali ke tempatnya di Yunani sana? Kau _lihat _apa yang tengah terjadi kepada Rome tiap malam? Setiap kali ia memanggilku ke _sana_-,"

"Aku tahu." Kata-katanya berganti menjadi tegas. Mata hijaunya itu tak lagi menatapku dengan pandangan lembutnya. Tak lagi tersungging senyum cerianya itu. Hispania yang kutemui dulu adalah anak yang cerah meski agak pemalu—menyeramkan, bukan, bagaimana hal itu dapat berubah hanya dalam jangka waktu yang begitu pendek? Sekarang dia mirip seperti Rome. Selalu senyum dan tawa penuh barisan gigi warna **putih** seperti itu. Orang-orang akan kaget melihat dalamnya yang hitam.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan," eluhku. Dia mengangguk. Lalu Coklat menggenggam satu tanganku dengan tangannya. Tangan yang kasar oleh karena terasah memegang pedang. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan tangannya ini menjadi begitu mirip dengan tangan milik Rome—kapalan seperti ini. Tapi berbeda dengan tangan milik Rome—tangan milik Coklat –dan juga Putih- menenangkanku. Aku mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Aku tahu." Coklat memajukan kepalanya, sehingga dahi kami bertempelan. Rambut coklat pendeknya yang penuh dengan minyak dan keringat menggelitiku. Satu tangannya lagi menyentuh punggung tanganku yang menyentuh punggung tangannya yang lain, sehingga dua pasang kepalan tangan tengah berkumpul menjadi satu di antara dua badan kami yang terpisahkan oleh karenanya.

"Aku sudah bicara pada Putih," mulainya. "Kita akan pergi pada malam Germania menyerang."

_._

_Merah_

"Kau mau pergi, bocah?"

Itu adalah lelaki yang kulihat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia adalah lelaki yang mencium Byzantium. Ia tengah memakai topi berwarna **merah **yang sangat cocok dengan pemandangan yang ada di belakang tempat kami bertiga tengah berdiri. Kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat, sangat lapar dan siap melumat apa saja yang ia lihat di depannya.

Insting mengatakan bahwa aku harus melindungi Francia darinya. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya, tapi peringatannya pada pertemuan kami yang terakhir itu membuatku waspada. Aku berjalan ke depan, merentangkan tanganku untuk melindungi Pirang yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Hei, Coklat," Francia berbisik kepadaku di dekat telingaku. Mataku tetap tertuju ke arah si Lelaki Tak Bernama, terutama ke arah pedang yang terselimpang di ikat pinggangnya. Meski begitu, perhatianku terfokus ke suara Francia yang berbisik lagi, "Mungkin aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini pada kalian berdua, tapi apa kalian tahu aku ini cowok? Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, kau tahu."

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Dengan tanganku yang satu lagi, aku menghunus pisau belati yang ada di ikat pinggangku. Kuacungkan pisau itu padanya, siap melawan kapan saja kalau ia mulai menyerang.

"Tentu saja aku tahu~. Kami berdua tahu, Pirang." Dan kami tidak peduli kau ini cowok ataupun bukan. Tapi, tetap saja, "-kami sudah berkomitmen untuk melindungimu tapinya, tuan putri. Tidak masalah kalau mendadak putrinya ternyata agak galau jender."

Francia tertawa. Tawa yang mengingatkanku pada tawa Byzantium yang melengking dan manis. Suara itu disamarkan oleh suara retak-retak api yang terdengar di seluruh penjuru kota, tapi tetap, aku_ mendengarnya_, dan itu sudah cukup untuk menenangkanku.

"Oke. Kau takkan melihatku menghunus pedang, deh. Dan apakah sekarang saatnya aku mulai berlari kabur seperti seorang putri yang tak berguna?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yup, kaburlah putri. Nanti si Putih yang akan menjemputmu dengan pakaian ksatria mengendarai kuda putihnya yang bersinar. Ingin, sih, _aku _yang menjemputmu, tapi yah, ada sedikit masalah di sini..."

Kurasakan dua pasang bibir kecil Francia mencium kecil pipiku. Suaranya yang berkata, "Kau harus pergi bersama aku dan Putih, loh," sebelum terdengar suara langkah-langkah dua tapak kaki kecil yang berlari kabur di belakangku. Kuusap pipi yang tercium itu dengan tanganku yang bebas dari pegangan pisau, dan aku tak bisa menahan senyum simpul yang merekah di bibirku pula.

"Jadi dia kabur," komentar lelaki yang ada di depanku. Ia menggaruk janggutnya, lebih tampak bermasalah dengan fakta bahwa aku membiarkan Francia kabur. "Kau ini sok keren, tahu tidak? Masih bocah—jangan berlagak sok dewasa seperti itu. Kau membuatku kesal. Bah, karena itu aku benci anak-anak."

"Oh, tapi aku bukan anak-anak biasa, loh~!" Aku tertawa padanya. Kulepaskan tangan bebasku dari tempat dimana Francia mencium. Kupasang kuda-kuda yang sudah sampai terhapal dalam-dalam di otakku ini. Kuusung pisauku ke arahnya dengan gerakan yang (kuharap) dapat menakutinya. "Aku seorang personifikasi, Paman. Dan aku takkan sungkan membunuhmu, hei, prajurit Rome."

Lelaki bertopi **merah **itu mendecak kesal. "Aku bukan prajurit Rome, tahu. Aku ini hanya berpihak pada Byzantium. Kau mengesalkan, bocah. Benar-benar mengesalkan—tahu tidak?"

Tapi bukannya mengusung pedangnya yang panjang, lelaki itu malah membuang muka—berbalik ke arah lautan **merah **menyala yang mengisi bangunan di belakangnya.

"Heii!" Aku berteriak. "Mau ke mana?"

Ia berjalan kembali ke arah bangunan yang tengah terbakar di belakangnya. "Aku malas bertarung dengan bocah bodoh sedang mabuk cinta sepertimu. Kalau kau sudah besar, bocah, akan kuhajar kau sampai puas. Sono, kejar pangeranmu itu."

Aku melihat tubuhnya yang besar itu diselubungi oleh api yang melahap dengan rakus. Aku hanya sempat melihat topi **merah**nyaberubah menjadi warna kehitam-hitaman sebelum tubuhnya tak dapat kulihat lagi.

Sekarang _siapa _sebenarnya yang sok keren?

Aah, sudahlah. Itu bukan masalahku mau dia sok keren dan berakhir menjadi mayat atau apa. Aku harus segera menyusul Francia. Jadi aku berbalik.

Dan mulai berlari.

Pelarian ini adalah awal kebebasanku.

_._

_Hitam_

"Kakek." Aku menghentikan langkahnya dengan suaraku. Dia membalikkan badannya, menatapku dengan mata birunya itu yang sangat kudambakan. Aku ingin seperti Kakek. Bermata biru kristal. Berambut pirang yang halus. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan pernah bisa sepertinya, ataupun memiliki satu pasang mata biru kristal dan rambut pirang yang halus itu.

"Jangan pergi." Aku tahu ini sia-sia. Dia tidak akan mendengarkanku, melihat wajahnya yang mencoba tidak melihat pandangan mataku. Dia terlalu terobsesi pada Rome.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik."

Aku mengerut. Aku menutup mataku. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Kakek. Wajah yang aku tahu akan kurindukan.

Sialan. _Sialan semuanya_! Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini? Kenapa Kakek begitu _mau _mengalahkan Rome? Kenapa Rome begitu terobsesi dengan Kakek? Orang dewasa—personifikasi negara... Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikir otak mereka itu! Kenapa mereka tidak bisa diam saja di tempat, tak peduli dengan yang namanya kekuasaan dan juga tanah dan tetek bengek lainnya seperti itu? Apa _bagusnya _benda-benda seperti itu yang tidak bisa kugenggam secara nyata di tanganku?

Dan _kenapa_ yang muncul di kepalaku hanyalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan 'kenapa, kenapa, dan hanya kenapa'?

(Kenapa dunia ini seperti ini? Kenapa Hispania harus berubah menjadi seorang pembunuh yang tak peduli darah? Kenapa Francia harus dihancurkan seperti _itu _oleh Rome? Dan kenapa aku, aku, aku...—oh, aku hanya ingin menjadi anak-anak biasa... Yang bisa mati dengan mudah dan tak peduli tentang dunia!)

Aku lebih memilih mengenggam tomat si Coklat untuk mengisenginya. Aku lebih memilih mengenggam tangan si Pirang agar dia tidak semakin pergi jauh dari kami berdua.

Aku lebih memilih mengenggam tangan Kakek.

Aku tidak mau jadi personifikasi kalau misalkan akan berakhir seperti ini.

Aku berlari ke arahnya. Dan memeluknya.

Aku merasakan tangannya yang besar dan kasar mengelus pipiku yang basah. Aku tidak pernah dibeginikan olehnya. Kakek bukan orang yang benar-benar perhatian terhadap anak-anaknya. Dan _kenapa_—kenapa dia mulai menaruh perhatiannya padaku ketika dia harus pergi, untuk selamanya? Aku tahu dia tidak akan kembali. Kakek suka padanya. Orang itu. Kakek benci dirinya sendiri yang tengah mengkhianati orang yang disukainya itu.

"Maaf." Dia mencium dahiku. Untuk yang pertama kalinya Kakek mencium dahiku. Aku menangis. Dia tidak pernah mencium dahiku sebelumnya. "Jadilah negara yang kuat ketika aku sudah tidak ada, anakku."

Tanganku hendak menggenggam rambut pirang yang berkibar itu. Rambut pirang yang selalu kudambakan. Rambut pirang milik Kakek yang tersebar di atas tanah saat dia tidur, seperti selimut yang dipilin dari benang-benang emas satu-persatu. Yang hangat dan melingkupiku layaknya kain. Tapi nyatanya, dia telah berjalan sebelum aku sempat menyentuhnya.

Hilang. Hilang sudah. Aku tidak mau mengakui firasat ini—tentang konotasi bahwa ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan melihat tubuh tegap berambut panjang warna pirang yang sangat kudambakan itu. Terdengar suara pedang besi yang terseok-seok di tanah, teriakan lantangnya yang berkoar sampai ke seluruh suku dan teriakan tanda setuju yang berikutnya terdengar. Dan yang kutahu selanjutnya, Germania sudah tidak ada lagi.

Semuanya menjadi **hitam**.

* * *

><p>Awan <strong>putih <strong>menggantung. Sinar matahari yang **merah **menawan jatuh ke dunia, membentuk bayangan **hitam **di bawah tiga pasang kaki yang besar-besar yang melihat ke jendela kaca yang transparan.

Tidak lagi kecil. Kuat dan gagah dan besar dan berkuasa. Tiga anak itu. Hal yang ditakuti oleh si Pirang; hal yang diburu oleh si Coklat; hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh si Putih.

Waktu telah melakukan hal itu kepada mereka bertiga.

"Eeh, aku bosan," kata lelaki yang berambut putih. "Ayo ke Disney World."

"Eeeeh, tapi aku baru ke Disney World kemarin bersama Romano, loh~!" Jawab yang berambut coklat, sambil tersenyum. "Romano sangat lucu waktu dia ketemu Kapten! Jack Sparrow—dia bilang-,"

"Ya ya ya, kami tahu, kok," kata lelaki yang berambut pirang. Dia menggoyangkan tangannya sambil lalu. "Dan juga, karena nggak ada kerjaan ini dan karena kemarin si bodoh ini sudah ke Disney World—kalian mau makan makanan buatanku, nggak? Resep baru yang kubuat kemarin, loh! Hanya, sayang England tidak mampu menghargai usahaku..."

Kedua lelaki yang berambut coklat dan putih tertawa melihat yang berambut pirang tengah melakukan drama melankolis penuh tangisan dan gigitan sapu tangan warna merah muda, sebelum mengangguk dengan entusias yang tinggi. Dan mereka berjalan bersama, dengan sang lelaki yang berambut putih merangkul kedua tubuh sahabat terbaiknya itu. Mereka tertawa bersama-sama mengenai cerita yang tengah diutarakan yang berambut coklat. Seperti itu selalu.

Inikah akhirnya? Bagi cerita ini, ya—dalam sebuah _happy end _yang tentu semua orang sukai. Bagi mereka bertiga, tidak—masih ada banyak hal yang akan berubah dalam kehidupan mereka yang panjang itu.

Yang tetap tidak berubah adalah mereka selalu bertiga. Bersama. Selamanya

Hal yang didambakan oleh si Pirang; hal yang diharapkan oleh si Coklat; hal yang diinginkan oleh si Putih.

Bermula dari sebuah insepsi beribu-ribu tahun sebelumnya, dan berharap tak berakhir sampai seluruh bintang di angkasa menghilang sudah.

Semoga!

~_End_

* * *

><p><em>Trivia <em>(**Bold adalah A/N**):

_White Lily: _Lambang kerajaan Prancis. Paling nyata ditemukan pada gambar Fleur-de-Lis. **Saia gunakan karena ada pada gambar nyotalia!France.**

_Red Capote: _Sebutan untuk kain merah Spanyol yang sering digunakan oleh Matador. **Saia gunakan karena…astaga, **_**perlukah **_**saia bilang? 8D**

_Black Eagle: _Lambang yang sudah sering dicantumkan untuk negara keturunan Jerman. Paling nyata ada pada gambar bendera Kerajaan Romawi Suci (HRE) dan juga, tentu saja, Prusia. **Saia gunakan karena fanart Prussia sudah sering menampilkan burung yang satu ini.**

_Hispania_: Sebutan untuk ketiga wilayah yang ada di sebelah kiri Mediterania, yaitu: Portugal, Spanyol, dan Andora. Tapi setelah beribu-ribu tahun lamanya, nama 'Hispania' ini jadi sering orang-orang salah asumsikan sebagai sebutan lama bagi Spain seorang. Tidak aneh, terutama karena etimologi kata 'Spain' berasal dari kata 'Hispania' ini. **Head-canon saia: saat masih zaman mbah Rome dulu, Hispania hanya dan hanya dipresentasikan oleh Spain.**

_Francia: _Sebenarnya, nama 'Francia' itu baru ada setelah tahun sekitar 400 M—kira-kira setelah bangsa Romawi runtuh. Sebenarnya nama aslinya yang benar itu adalah 'Gael'. **Awal-awalnya saia galau ingin menulis namanya Gael, tapi habis itu saia pikir "Biarin lah, wong Byzantium aja saia pake, kenapa Francia nggak?" Saia merasa Gael itu 'nggak obvious'.**** Dan nggak manis. Dan nggak 'onii-chan' banget.**

_Byzantium: _Sama seperti Francia, nama 'Byzantium' itu sebenarnya baru ada pada tahun _1600 M_, jauh setelah Byzantium-nya sendiri telah hancur dua abad yang lalu. 'Byzantium' adalah nama yang diberikan kepada kerajaan Romawi yang ada di selatan (Yunani). Jadi, 'Byzantium' sebenarnya adalah bagian dari kerajaan Romawi yang selamat dari kehancuran bangsa Romawi yang 'asli' sebelumnya. Byzantium hancur pada tahun 1400 M oleh karena serangan bangsa Turki. **Karena nulis Old!Greece/Mama Greece di dalam narasi itu **_**sangat aneh**_**. Dan takutnya kalo saia nulis Greece malah ketuker sama Greece kita yang ganteng sekarang. Dan, ya. Head-canon saia yang paling abal: mas Turkey itu bapaknya Greece. Istrinya ya Mama Greece ini. Father-Son Incest, much? (makanya saia ngeship TurkEgypt /okekeluarjalur-plak)**

_Lanista: _Bekas gladiator yang menjadi guru para gladiator-gladiator baru. Para _Lanista _ini juga memilih anak-anak jalanan yang terlihat baik untuk dilatih menjadi gladiator.

_Ludi: Ludi Gladiatori_, sekolah khusus untuk para gladiator.

_Barbar: _Jauh dari persepsi umum, sebutan kata 'barbar' pada zaman dulu _bukan _mengacu pada orang yang primitif/liar. 'Barbar', pada zaman Romawi dulu, adalah sebutan bagi setiap bangsa yang _tidak _berbicara bahasa Latin (contoh: Germania), karena bagi mereka, orang yang tidak bicara bahasa Latin itu terdengar seperti sedang mengucapkan 'bar bar bar bar'.

_Aphrodite: _Dewi cinta dan keindahan.

_Mors_: Personifikasi Kematian pada mitologi Romawi. **Anda yang main 'suatu' game, akan mengenalnya sebagai Thanatos, namanya di mitologi Yunani**.

A/N: Sekali lagi, sebuah fic yang direncanakan pendek dan berakhir (lagi-lagi) menjadi amat sangat panjang. Maaf. Saia nggak bisa kalo nggak nulis panjang /pundung Dan, eeeh, ya. Saia adalah seorang SpainXFrance shipper, walopun saia juga suka OT3 Bad Friends Trio :D Soalnya PrussiaXPrussia/PrussiaXNoOne itu canon! Prussia is Forever Alone, yeaaah! /apasih

Dan yah, sebenarnya saia sudah berusaha untuk memasukkan England, HRE, Italy, dan China... Tapi daripada membuat fic ini semakin panjang... (bilang aja nggak ada ide /plak) Ja-jadi, anggap saja ini AU dan mereka ini belum muncul, da? Da? ...Da? /dipukulpipa

Baiklah! Inilah entri kedua saia untuk IHAFest. Terimakasih sudah membaca, dan berharap saia dapat mendengar sepatah-dua patah kata dari anda di kolom ripiu? ;3 Sampai bertemu lagi di fic saia yang selanjutnya! Have a nice day!


End file.
